Samantha Uzumaki
'History' Samantha or Sam Uzumaki is the sister of Danny Uzumaki. She was a trouble maker and was taken away from the family long ago because she was apart of a gang and caused a lot of violence in the streets. She spent years in a high level security prision on an island about 30 miles away from the states. Around the time Danny was 18 he had found out about her and decided to bust her out of jail and bring her back to the family. Although she didn't show it, she was pleased that her only brother broke her out of jail. A few months later when police caught on to her being out of jail, the family was hunted down trying to get Sam back. Danny did not want to see his sister be thrown back so instead he used own powers against large forces of police and even the army. Sam and Danny along with the rest of the family started a new life elsewhere, Vale. Sam continued living with the family until Danny was in his 20s and was dating Rima. Sam decided to live on her own. Sam spent her days in a small mansion in the hills of Vale keeping up with the news about her brother and the family. One day Sam came into contact with one of the many Void Keys that lead to one of the Orokin Towers. When she held the key Sam was instantly transported to a Tower IV and because she was a human the Void Energy influenced her body greatly and tried to corrupt her body and mind however Sam was a strong enough woman to fight back. Soon enough she gained control of Void Aura and fought back the already corrupted beings that were there already. Not knowing how to escape Sam decided to freeze herself finding an advanced Orokin Cryopod and because she was now a corrupted person she was able to easily control Orokin technology allowing her to step into the Cryopod and freeze her body for the upcoming years. Sam's disappearance did rattle Danny and he could never find a single trace of her. Danny eventually marked on her file "MIA". Now that the Mortal World is in an Era of a Faction Alliance and the family has grown, Sam broke out of her Cryopod still being the same age she was so many years ago. Now she walks the Void and transports through towers just like a few other Void Walkers, hoping that at least one of family members will come to try and save her before all of her sanity is gone, just as Danny did in the past. 'Abilities' 'Void Aura' Being with the corrupted, Sam has control over the unstable Void Aura and is able to taken on waves upon waves of people all on her own. 'Extreme Human Strength' Similar to former Freelancer Agent Tex and Shizuo, Sam has bizarre human strength, being able to lift things that are 20 times her size and toss them without breaking a sweat. Category:Uzumaki Family Category:Void Walkers Category:Female Characters Category:Sentients